When I Was Young
by Kay Gryffin
Summary: A one-shot story with a little bit of citrus fluff. One of Obito's memories of Rin. Songfic. Mature for a reason. Written because I just like the pairing, and there's not a lot of these stories around.


When I Was Young

**So, an hour prior to loading this, this was an unfinished songfic. I don't usually do songfics-I actually hate a large majority of them-but this song seemed to fit the plot of this story somehow. Maybe I'm the only one who sees it, maybe I'm not. I'm unsure. But I like the song enough that today, I finished this fic. It's fourteen pages long. It's a one-shot of RinxObito. It sort of ties into my large story, ****Of Strength****, but this one can also stand alone. I like the purity of Obito's love for Rin, and I like to imagine that if she was still alive, they could go pretty damned far together. Thinking that, I wrote this, taking place before Obito's 'death'. I hope you enjoy this. **

**"When I Was Young" is preformed by Blink-182, coming from their EP 'Dogs Eating Dogs'. Due to the fact that my use of the lyrics within the story in order to help readers get an idea of what I was writing for has offended some, I have taken out the lyrics to "When I Was Young", in order to appease said parties. I realize there are other FanFics out there that use song lyrics, but I'd rather just avoid complaints and comply. It's not a big issue. If you're curious about hearing the song, I will put a link on my Info Page so it is possible for you to listen to it. Otherwise, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Obito liked rainy days.

Most kids hated them because they took away time that could be spent playing outside, restricting them to the indoors. Sometimes, they even knocked out the television lines so they couldn't even watch some instructional video or classic old movie. And if they were really unfortunate, they could knock out power and restrict one to candle light, which was infuriating to deal with.

But Obito never minded any of that. He thought that rainy days were beautiful. The rain fed the plants; making them healthier and stronger than before. He liked the coolness that came with raindrops on one's skin. He liked to see the rainwater drip down off of the roofs of the buildings. He liked to hear the pattering of the water on the roofs and on the windows. He liked being able to look up and being able to determine a definite end to his seemingly vast and tall world. It was enchanting, and it endeared the world to him. And he especially liked that moment after rain when everything is so dazzling beautiful due to sunlight, bringing back an almost childlike wonder to the world around him.

He liked the rain because it made his world feel almost perfect.

But this rain was different. This rain felt like it was beating down on his shoulders, trying to bring him down into the mud. This rain looked and sounded like it would break the roofs any second. This wasn't a happy rain, like he wanted it to be. This was a dangerous rain. This rain was a sad rain. It seemed like an omen to him, this rain. He quickly became worried about his friends, so he made it his mission to check up on them that day.

He decided to begin with Rin.

Rin was by far his favorite friend; possibly his best friend in his opinion. Rin was quiet, shy, caring and definitely cute. There was no denying that. There was also no denying that every move she seemed to make was almost perfect. There was no denying that he loved to hear her speak, even about the most boring subject. There was no denying that he loved to see her organize her shell collection, which had to probably be the most interesting thing about Rin. She knew a hell of a lot about shells. She just loved them, and Obito loved to see her so in love with something.

Obito had to admit that he loved her. Everything he felt for her went far beyond friendship, far beyond crushes. He loved her so deeply. It wasn't even blind love; he was completely aware of some of her flaws: she could sometimes be too stubborn and sometimes she could put herself in harms way because she thought that as kunoichi, it was her duty to always protect her friends. It also irritated him when she gave him a lecture on keeping healthy, which meant a properly balanced diet (meaning, he couldn't just have dango and tea three times a day instead of an actual meal sometimes). He was also aware that she always messed up her bag before waking up, and sometimes she had the habit of pulling his own blanket from him while on missions. But all those flaws made her human, and he loved her flaws even though he hated them.

He loved her.

Obito shoved his hands into his pockets and craned his neck, looking down at the ground and allowing the rain to pelt the back of his neck relentlessly. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and began to stick to his forehead. It cooled him down, but it was making him shiver as well.

"Obito!" His head snapped up to see Sarutobi Asuma standing underneath an awning, protecting himself from the rain as he snuck in his cigarette. Obito chuckled to himself. Asuma had only recently begun to smoke, but his father hated the idea of his teenaged son smoking. So he had to hide out while getting his nicotine fix, far away from his prying eyes. Obito wondered if Asuma knew that there was probably ANBU following him all the time, due to the fact that his father was the current Hokage, but Obito held his tongue. "What're you doing? It's raining cats and dogs!"

Obito forced himself to look up at the sky, allowing the rain to cover his goggles. "Just cats," he said jokingly. "What're you doing? You're going to smoke yourself to the grave!"

"Nah," said Asuma, taking another drag, "Nah, cigarettes will be the last thing that'll kill me." He smirked. "So what're you doing, Uchiha? Going to see Nohara?" Asuma was seemingly amused by Obito's suddenly reddening face. Asuma was older than Obito, maybe just a year or so, but Asuma was probably the closest thing he had to an older brother. Asuma was just so understanding and cool, all the time. It was almost sickening, really, sometimes, to find someone who will understand everything. Especially now, when he decided to embarrass Obito about his crush.

"S-Shut up!" barked Obito, glaring at him and pointing at the cool teenager. "Why'd you gotta say her name like that, huh?"

"What? Nohara? It's her last name, dumbass," said Asuma with a chuckle before his face darkened. "Kurenai says that she was down about something when she last saw her. Last night, I think. And I don't think she picked up the phone today when Kurenai tried to call her." Asuma blinked upon realizing that Obito was smirking evilly at him. "W-What?"

"Are you with Yūhi-chama?" he asked in a sly tone, his smirk growing by the second. Asuma turned a bright shade of scarlet upon realizing what Obito was trying to say to him.

"I'm being serious here, Uchiha!" barked Asuma, taking another drag to soothe his anger and to hide his embarrassment. Obito tilted his head back and laughed, amused that for once he turned the tables on Asuma. Usually he was fucking around with Obito's feelings, so it was nice to turn the tables around for once. "Nohara's sad about something and all you can think to ask me about is Kurenai-chan!" Asuma put his hand over his mouth, realizing what he'd just said as Obito began to laugh harder. Asuma threw his cigarette at Obito's forehead, hitting him smack-dab in the middle from ten feet away. Immediately, Obito went from laughing to sobbing, grabbing at his forehead and falling to the ground. He knew he was slightly over-reacting, but he didn't care. He had a cigarette sticking to his forehead, for Chrissakes!

"SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed, pulling the lit cigarette off of his forehead and throwing it to the side. "ASUMA! YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD! GO BURN IN FUCKING HELL YOU ASSHOLE!"

Asuma rolled his eyes. "Now that I have your attention," he said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the younger boy, "Nohara's sad. I think she shut herself in her house. Maybe you should go visit her, make her feel better. I mean, if anyone can do it, Uchiha, it's you. You always cheer that girl up."

Obito growled, holding his painful forehead and glaring at Asuma, picking himself up off of the muddy ground, giving Asuma the finger as he walked away, grumbling to himself about crazy hormonal chain-smoking teenaged boys. Asuma rolled his eyes and began to shake another cigarette out of the pack before realizing the meaning of what Obito had just said about him. He then groaned and safely tucked the pack back into his pocket, thinking it would be best to lay off the cigarettes slightly.

* * *

Obito found himself outside of Rin's door in no time at all. He wasn't sure if it was because he was fuming at what Asuma had done the entire way over or because he knew the way so well that he didn't even think about it anymore. It didn't matter much to him, really. All that really mattered was remembering to breathe as he knocked on her door—a fact he forgot very often; he knew that he sometimes passed out due to a lack of oxygen before Rin could get to the door. Despite Rin's insistence that he may come over at any time, he always felt nervous doing so.

It was because of the sort of greeting Rin liked to give. When she opened the door, she immediately hugged whoever it was on the other side. The first time she'd done it, he'd turned to red in the face that the lower half of his body began to feel numb. He didn't know if it was out of loneliness on her part of not that she did it, but he just knew that after the blood came out of his head, it immediately rushed to… other places.

Now he began to brace himself for the greeting as he heard the locks turn in her door, only to find that she opened the door open a crack, only allowing a bit of her face to be shown. "Obito? What are you doing here?" she whispered, her voice oh, so soft.

He gave her his trademark grin. "I came to check up on you!" he said brightly, despite the rain that continued to relentlessly pound against his neck.

"Now's not really a good time for that," she replied softly. Obito's smile fell slightly at that. Usually she was only too eager to allow Obito to brighten her day. But right now, she seemed to be shooting him down at every open opportunity.

"Oh." He shifted from foot to foot, rubbing the back of his wet neck and letting out a shiver. _It is really cold… _he thought to himself. "I guess I'll… be going then…"

"Obito, stop." She opened the door more. "You're soaked to the bone. Haven't you ever heard of an umbrella?" She sounded very irritated, her tone sounding almost like Kakashi. She sighed and stepped back. "Obito, come in and please warm up. I'll be mad at myself if I let you go back home like that in those soaked clothes. Just warm up a little, before you catch a cold." Obito frowned, noticing that she was acting like he was a baby, but the look in her eye stopped him from complaining about it. So he kicked off his wet sandals at her doorstep before stepping inside, his feet making her carpet wet wherever he walked. He finally noticed how wet he really was upon realizing he was dripping literally everywhere.

"Sorry," he apologized; pushing his cold, wet hair off of his forehead.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Stay here," she ordered shortly, walking off to her bathroom. Obito heard the sounds of her starting a bath, and he frowned. Why a bath? The question was in his eyes as she came back into her foyer, armed with a thick brown robe. She shoved it into his hands. "A hot bath is the best thing for you right now. Take off your clothes and leave them in a pile right here. Call me down to get them before you go to the bathroom. Make sure to put on the robe—I don't want a naked boy walking around in my apartment." Obito nodded dumbly, watching her intently as she walked away, into her kitchen. "I was going to start on my lunch. You're welcome to stay for it, since you're here anyways."

"Thanks," said Obito dryly, noting that she seemed as if she didn't even want to offer. He pulled off the goggles now, hoping that the movement would leave her unable to see his deep-set frown.

"No problem," she said in the same tone, frowning at him. He sighed as she left the room, disappearing from his line of sight. He moved quickly, shucking off each water-heavy article of clothing until he was completely naked. Embarrassed by his own nudity, he pulled on the robe she so generously offered, yelling her name through the apartment as he walked down the hall, going into her bathroom and closing the door behind himself.

_Just what the hell is her problem? _Obito wondered as he turned off the hot water, liking the temperature the tub was at and sliding in, crossing his arms over his chest. He noticed that puberty definitely had reached him, finally; as he didn't quite fit in her bathtub without bending his appendages in awkward angles and positions. His knees were above the water level, and he had to wiggle himself just to get his shoulders underneath the water. It felt so good, nonetheless, and so relaxing.

Obito thought back to his usually kind teammate, finding his worry mounting despite his irritation with her. She was definitely distressed; he could tell. He just couldn't tell how much, really, and he didn't know why. That was what was worrying him, he figured; it was the fact that she wouldn't share to him why she felt so sad. She was usually clear with her thoughts and feelings, so this was completely unusual for her.

He wanted to soothe her.

When he first thought that, he mostly thought about just talking with her, consoling her. But soon, it turned into him placing a hand on her knee, rubbing it. From there, it turned into him running his fingertips up and down her thigh. It was escalating so quickly, his mind going to mush thinking about her possible reaction. His groin tightened, and he shifted around uncomfortably in the tub. _Nice going, partner, _he thought, irritated with his own lack of self-control as he wrapped his hand around his length, setting to business as usual. This usually happened at thoughts of Rin in his time away from their team, though it did occasionally happen during team training if there was a breeze and Rin's skirt got lifted up a little. That had been incredibly embarrassing, and luckily, Minato had the soul to distract Rin as Obito ran off into the woods in order to take care of the problem.

He wanted Rin, badly. Even at just fourteen years old, he wanted Rin, body and soul. He wanted to be close to her in a way that no other guy could possibly ever be, no matter how they wished it. He wanted to be the first and only guy to see that side of her, and sometimes he ran off on a wild fantasy about what that might be like, moving his hand up and down as he thought about her. He found himself unable to hold back his groans and moans, only hoping to keep them even slightly quieter than he usually did in the privacy of his bedroom. That would be horrible, if Rin were to hear him. She'd think that he was a freak. A complete freak.

"R-Rin," he gasped out as he reached his completeness, closing his eyes and shuddering with ecstasy, trying to catch his racing breath and calm down. He really had to get out of the tub now; what with his… he didn't even want to say the word… _essence _floating around in the damn water. It was gross. He stood up, allowing the water to drip down his body before he got out of the tub, pulling the robe onto his body. He bit his lip, slightly guilty for beating off to thoughts of Rin in her own bathtub, and he prayed to any sort of deity that she would never find out about it. If she did… he would die. Just… die. He'd be mortified. It was bad enough Minato knew about his little pastime!

He opened the door to the bathroom to find Rin standing there, looking down at some of his clothing that she held in her hands. His eyes widened, and he couldn't stop the blush from rising in his cheeks. _Shit, what if she heard?! _Obito thought, biting his lip. "R-Rin?" he asked, worried.

She blinked and looked up. "What?" she asked, frowning. Obito almost sighed in relief. Daydreaming. She was simply daydreaming. She hadn't heard a thing. She held out his pants, shirt, and boxers to him, basically shoving it at him. "Here's what's dry so far. Your jacket is incredibly stubborn. You can get dressed in my bedroom; just put the robe into the hamper when you're done. Okay?"

She barely gave Obito time to nod as she walked away again, ticking Obito off slightly with her seemingly constant flipping off. He stalked to her room, all but ripping the door off of its hinges and slamming it behind himself before yanking her robe off of his body.

_Who the fuck does she think she is that she thinks that she gets to treat me like that? _Obito wondered, pulling on his now dry dark blue t-shirt and boxer shorts, feeling so nice and warm. _I only came to make sure she's okay! She doesn't have to treat me like shit just because I came at an inconvenient time…_ He was distracted by the sound of something breaking, probably a glass. He finished pulling on his pants and ran out of her bedroom, going to check up on her.

He didn't expect to see her crouching down on the floor, arms crossed over her face and hunched, sobbing deeply into her skinny arms. A broken glass with what looked like a cartoon animal on it lay on the floor next to her in pieces. Silently, Obito picked up the pieces without cutting himself, throwing them all in the garbage before deeming it safe to walk back over to her. He crouched down in front of her, his hand touching her shoulder. "Hey," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I'm a failure, that's what's wrong," she sobbed, not looking up, "A goddamned failure."

"What? Who told you that?" asked Obito, confused. Was she on her period? Obito had heard from Minato that girls get particularly weird when they were on their time of the month. Maybe Rin was one of those girls who got really weird?

"No one needs to, I know it!" she sobbed, "I can't even get a dish out without breaking a glass! I suck at absolutely everything!"

Obito frowned, getting the feeling that A) she was quite possibly not on her period, because it just couldn't be possible for any girl to be this psychotic while on the rag and B) Rin was actually suppressing something, and these tears weren't really about the glass, but about her whatever it was that was actually bothering her. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Rin's sobbing, shaking frame. "Rin," he said softly, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I… broke a glass," she said softly, still crying.

"I know," said Obito slowly, "And I also know you're also not the type to get pissed at yourself for breaking a glass. So, Rin. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's really wrong."

* * *

It took a while for Rin to calm down—approximately half an hour, during which Obito dished out the quick stir-fry she had made for lunch without breaking any glass of hers, much to his relief; and placed a plate in front of her, eating slowly himself and practically force-feeding her. He was now fully worried about her, any anger at all fully evaporated by this point. He had never seen her so… unresponsive of anything before.

The stir-fry was burned a little, but neither of them wanted to comment on that fact. Rin stared down at her now empty, slightly greasy plate, hands pressed against her thighs. Obito allowed himself shy little looks at her while he ate, unsure if she would even be slightly okay with his staring at her while in this state. No, that was incorrect. He was absolutely certain that she would not be okay with it. He swallowed the last bite of stir-fry and picked up his plate, standing up and taking hers as well to the sink, placing it inside and then turning around, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay," he said, "Talk. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's not important," she whispered with a frown deeply set on her lips.

"Rin," he sighed, closing his eyes, "Please… I'm begging you… tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried about you." He opened his eyes and walked over to her, crouching in front of her, trying to get himself into her line of vision. "I'm really worried about you," he repeated softly, allowing himself to touch her cheek with his fingertips. She blushed when he made contact, something that he was sure that he imagined. Rin could not be nervous and shy when he touched her. It had to be a dream—a really good dream. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Rin looked up and past him, looking out the window, a sigh passing through her lips in defeat. She looked very tired now, as if about to pass out. "My father disowned me this day, six years ago." Obito blinked and his jaw dropped, surprised by the admittance. How come he'd never known about that? He knew almost everything about Rin. "He wanted me to become a housewife when I grew up. I wanted to become a kunoichi. He said that I would never be a good kunoichi. He said I would be useless." Her bottom lip quivered. "He said that he'd never talk to me or look at me ever again if I entered the Academy. And that was exactly what happened. I haven't seen my father in years." She blinked back tears now, biting her bottom lip. "And now more than ever, I think he's right. Especially with the way you treat me during missions!"

"Whoa!" said Obito, eyes widening more. "What do you mean, how I treat you?"

Rin sighed, beginning to cry. "All you do is push me off to the side and never allow me to fight for myself. You think that because I prefer to heal people I can't bring any harm to them, even to ones who are harming my friends. It hurts when you do that. It seems to only prove my father correct." She wiped at her face, still crying. Obito frowned. He hadn't thought that his habit of constantly being concerned over her well being would make her… angry. "You don't do it for Kakashi or Minato-sensei. You and Kakashi go off on your own and expect to be impervious, but when I get in a fix, then you drop everything and come to protect me."

"Because I care," said Obito, blushing lightly and looking away.

"And now you're here! Why are you here?!" Rin finally yelled at him, ignoring his words as her tears increased. She pushed him on his shoulders, making him tip over due to the fact that he didn't want to defend himself. "Here you are, doubting I can handle myself! It's annoying! I'm a fully capable person, Obito; I don't need you to always check up on me and protect me!" She moved to push him again, and he grabbed her wrists, his hands tight around her. She tried to pull away, but he refused to let go, looking down at the floor, not knowing how to say what he wanted. "Let go of me, Obito!" she gasped, angry.

Swallowing dryly, he pulled her into a hug, pressing himself against her. "Stop it," he murmured, his arms tight around her body, eyes closing. "I don't keep watch on you because I don't trust your abilities. I do trust them. I'm just…" He smiled sadly. "I guess I'm just some big worry-wart. I'm afraid something will happen to you if I'm not always watching you." He let go of her, pushing himself away and blushing. "Uh… sorry. I got weird on you." She stared at him, eyes wide, and he chuckled nervously. "I guess… I'm going to…"

"Do you love me?" she choked out. His eyes widened in surprise, and he chuckled again with nervousness.

"I—uh!" He rubbed his eye, mostly trying to hide his blush with his arm. "I… I d-don't know h-how to answer that!"

She blinked. "Do you?"

Obito let his hand drop to his side, and he gave her a nervous grin, his lips twitching. Her brown eyes were still overly damp with the emotion she had just felt, and her eyelids were puffy. She bit on her lip nervously before licking them. Obito licked his own lips, feeling incredibly thirsty all of the sudden. Her right hand was on her chest, which was rising and falling in such a gentle rhythm. He watched her breast with great fascination, unable to tear his eyes from them. He swallowed again and attempted to bring his eyes elsewhere. However, his eyes fell to her legs—her long, shaped, toned legs; with smooth and probably soft skin. His groin began to feel warm, and subconsciously he moved one hand to cover his manhood.

He wanted to say no. He wanted to deny that he loved her. He knew she didn't feel the same way; he had no hopes of her ever falling for him. He opened his mouth to say no.

"Yes."

He was shocked by his own voice, and his free hand immediately slammed down on his mouth, his blush kicking up. He did not want to admit that to her, no matter how true it was! He didn't want Rin to know, just so she could reject him! Girls just didn't go for him, despite his heritage. He might be Uchiha, but he was fully aware that women were not attracted to him, possibly because he lacked the whole mysterious guise that his other clansmen seemed to have. "I should, uh…" He turned, mortified. "I-I'm g-gonna…"

"Obito." Her hand touched his shoulder, gently turning him around. He closed his eyes, so he wouldn't have to see her make fun of him for having a hard-on in her kitchen. To his surprise, her fingers wove in between his, gently putting pressure on it as she moved flush against him. Her warm breath tickled his chin, and he opened his eyes in time for Rin to press her lips against his. His eyes widened as hers closed, too shocked to be able to move his lips. When she pulled away, she pressed her free hand against his cheek and rubbed his lips with her thumb. "W-Why aren't you…?"

"Why?" he asked dumbly, unsure of what to do. Despite his uncertainty, he raised a hand to her hip, pushing up her shirt up so he could touch her skin. "I mean… you don't… you like…" He swallowed. She liked Kakashi, who was a year younger than she was. He wanted to sigh. He didn't like being the oldest out of their group, not at all. It made him feel stupid.

"He doesn't like me," she whispered, looking down at Obito's shirt. "And... I don't know if I like him better than… than I like you. What I'm saying is…" She licked her lips again. "I like the both of you," she whispered, looking away. "I like Kakashi, but you… you make me feel… I don't know what it is. I don't care. Whatever it is, it makes me feel happy. It makes me feel good. It makes me feel… like I'm… like I'm safe all the time." She let go of his hand to run it slowly up Obito's body, pushing up his shirt. "I don't know what I'm doing. But… I trust you, Obito." She swallowed nervously and looked up at Obito. "Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah," he choked out, not budging his arms. "But… are you sure that…"

"Obito, can you honestly tell me that you don't want to?" she asked with a small smile, lowering her head to lightly kiss his chest. His breath came in a hiss, surprised at how sensitive he'd gotten in the few minutes.

"N-No," he panted, beginning to feel like he was vibrating.

"Well," she whispered, looking him the eye with a shy look. "That feeling? I… I feel it, too." Obito's eyes widened at her admittance, and she took his hand from her hip and raised it to her breast, allowing him to feel her hardened nipple. Automatically, Obito began to softly massage her breast, and she moaned, claiming his lips again. "O-Obito," she murmured, sending him right off the edge of what he thought was right. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss.

It was like magic.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to move on from kissing. Both were too excited; too ready for this moment. Obito, especially; was ready, pressing his now naked upper-half against Rin's, his hand moving to her pants-line. She mewed against his lips, excited by Obito's administrations on her. He felt proud that he managed to get this reaction from her. It was like his wildest dreams were coming true. It didn't matter that she didn't return his love for her. He didn't mind. She was giving him her innocence; her first time, something no one else could ever get. If that was what she was willing to give, then he wouldn't care too much if he didn't get her love. He would always be her first time. She would always be his first time.

"Ah, Obito!" she moaned as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, pulling away. Just because he was getting her first did not mean he wasn't insecure still.

"N-No," she whispered, her brown eyes half-lidded. Her hand lowered to Obito's, where it had stiffened halfway under her pants-line. "Keep going, please," she whispered; her voice almost too low. He heard her well regardless, and with some amount of hesitation, he moved his hand down, reaching her most private place. His brow furrowed in concentration as he pulled back, settling on his knees and began to pull off her pants slowly with one hand, wanting to make this moment memorable for her. She moaned in frustration at Obito's speed, or lack thereof, until he found a particularly sensitive spot that had her back arching. Feeling confident, he finished removing her pants, revealing her heat to him. He swallowed and rubbed his fingertips over her, exciting her, making her tremble. Just seeing these reactions made him harder, more excited, more in pain. He wrapped his hand around his own member in order to remain in control.

His older cousin, Yakumi, had talked often to him about the importance of foreplay. Though the talk had always made him uncomfortable, he now felt glad he had received it; otherwise he would be at a loss as to what he was doing. He rubbed her gently, trying to keep from causing her any sort of pain by entering her. Yakumi had always stressed that it was important to go slowly, with any girl. The slightest could make them feel pain, and that was the last thing Obito wanted to cause Rin.

Rin could sense his hesitation, and before he truly knew it, he found himself on his back, staring up at her. She gave him a softy smile as she gently took a hold of his member, making him shiver at her warmth. Her smile drifted off of her face as she moved it towards her womanhood, letting it poke at her heat. Wincing, she slowly moved down on top of it, swallowing him. He gasped and grabbed her thighs, holding her so tight that his nails went through her skin. A tear dripped down her face at the pain as she took Obito in as far as he could go within her, moving her hands to hide her free chest.

"We… we can stop," murmured Obito, feeling her uncertainty and fear at the prospect of this. She shook her head, her face flushed and breathing unsteady. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the junction of their two bodies, sucking in a breath at the amount of blood smearing between them.

"Hey," he whispered, letting go of her to prop himself up on his hands, trying to get eye-leveled with her. "Don't be afraid. Don't be scared. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I…" she whispered, blushing. Obito could see plainly that she was feeling insecure, uncertain about what she could do.

"Let me help," he said, smiling softly as he lowered himself onto one elbow, his other hand taking her hip firmly. "If you can hold still, I can still do it, if you want." She nodded, and his smile widened. "Okay. Put your knees on the ground, and raise yourself until you feel like I'm only half-way." She nodded, doing exactly as she was told. Nodding, he rubbed her hip gently. "Good, good. It's okay, Rin. Don't be so afraid. Most of the pain is gone by now, right?" She nodded again, and he swallowed. Slowly, he moved his hips up; not giving her any warning as he slowly began to move within her. He tried to move gently, trying to get rid of most of the pain she was feeling. She bit her lip harder, but loosened her grip on her breasts. "Don't worry about anything people will say, Rin."

"I'm… I'm not…"

"Yes, you are," he murmured, trying to keep her calm more than anything. "Don't listen to what your father says. He's an idiot for not being able to see you. You're meant for so much more than being someone's housewife, Rin. You're an amazing shinobi, and people love you. And I'm glad that you're my teammate." She gave out a little moan and bit her lip harder. "Your father wants to hold you back. Enjoy your life, Rin; don't let him tell you that you're unworthy of it. Don't make him think that you need to hold it at arm's length because it'll disappear." A move he made forced Rin's hands to fly to his chest. "You're young, and you're beautiful. You should make mistakes that you'll never regret. Being a shinobi is more than a job. It's a way to live. Living like there is no tomorrow. Spend every day like you are young."

"This isn't… a young thing…"

"You know… what I mean… God…" he murmured, throwing his head back and losing his focus. "I m-mean… live like… live to the fullest extent… regret… _shit_… absolutely nothing… uhm, Rin, you… _ah_." He wasn't sure if he could control himself anymore. Rin began to move with him, slowly, uncertainly. He moved down, completely lying down as he pressed both his hands against her hips, almost unmoving as Rin took over for him, shyly moving. She looked away from him, her blush covering her entire face. She moaned out, almost singing. Her fingertips brushed against his abdomen, wanting to touch something. "Ah… Rin… I…"

"Obito," she moaned loudly, not holding herself back any longer. "Obi… Obito!" She was screaming his name, screaming for him. He smiled as he watched her, breathless; unable to think besides that this was a moment he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. This moment that Rin was freer than any other time, this moment that Rin was _his_, no one else's. She was his Rin. He knew the moment wouldn't be forever, but he was happy for what he was getting. He was happy for just this.

* * *

Rin had fallen asleep rather easily on her uncomfortable kitchen floor, her cheek resting on Obito's chest. He smiled down at her, pushing loose hair behind her ear. He knew that he didn't have much longer with her. Soon, he'd have to leave. He'd have to give her space. She needed to sort through her own life before he could even think to become a part of it in the way he wanted to, he had no delusions about that. Rin was sensitive, kind, and the most giving person in the world, putting other people before herself. He'd have to be the most selfish bastard on the planet to exploit this part of her; especially during the time they were in—war. He couldn't chase anyone close away now. He couldn't afford to.

The rain stopped hitting the glass of the window, letting Obito know how close the moment was to completion. He swallowed, tightening his grip on Rin's shoulder. Just because he knew it would end did not mean he was ready for it to. He closed his eyes, calming himself. He wanted sleep to come, in order to drag out the time. Was he so bad a person for not wanting a moment to end?

It was a part of being young.

* * *

Years later, Obito would still remember that need to hold Rin close. He hated that memory. It was so happy. He wished that he'd never gotten so far with Rin. That memory was making this moment all the worse—holding Rin's bloodied, beautiful corpse in his hands, her blood cold against his skin. He wanted to strangle something—anything. He felt such pain. _Why?! _Obito thought, angry at the world. Did whatever God was in the skies above allow him to become intimate with her only to tear her away when he was just about ready to come back?

Obito rubbed her cheeks, smearing blood. He would get her back. The Jūbi could—no, would, he would make damned sure of that—bring her back to life. He could have her back. That was the only thing on his mind.

And, on that day, his youth died.


End file.
